Mad World
by McGorgeous
Summary: Kirby and Nico. This takes place half a year after the "I'm not happy anymore" talk. What happens if they meet again? Continue yes or no?


**A/N: **This is my first Lipstick Jungle story, so please be kind ha, I know it kinda sucks, but it hopefully will improve.

**Disclaimer: **Sue me and you'll sleep with the fische. I own nothing. Not even the song Mad World, which I love, a lot, so dn't trash it.

Oh and this takes place after the whole "I'm not happy anymore" talk, which BROKE MY HEART! Kirby and Nico 3

* * *

**_--MAD WORLD--_**

**Chapter One**

Half a year had passed ever since their relationship had ended. Half a year had passed without the former couple seeing or meeting one another, which seemed almost impossible in a city like New York.  
Time changes everything and in this case exactly that was what had happened. She had moved on and he had done the same. Moved on to bigger and better? Well that was yet to be decided.

Nico had almost forgotten about the charming photographer she had dated in the past until she read his name in the paper that day. An art show. Kirby Atwood. Tonight.  
Could it be him? It had to be, of course, there weren't all that man people named Kirby Atwood out there. Or maybe there were, but Nico didn't care, because she was certain this was the same Kirby who had always told her about his big dream of becoming a photographer, and seeing he had talent, she had always secretly hoped for this moment. The moment she'd read _his_ name. Maybe not necessarily in the New York Times, but that was even better than she had imagined.  
Somewhat nervously chewing on her bottom lip, Nico checked her phone and calendar to be absolutely sure she in deed was free that night so she could see what he had put together for the event.

"Honey, how about we stay home and watch a movie tonight?" She heard a voice from the other room, coming closer. Dang, she had entirely forgotten about him! Him being Jason, the latest boyfriend. They had met at Starbucks… Or something like that… "Or not…" He sighed when he saw that she was sitting there with her planner.

"Well actually I was thinking more along the lines of an art show." She suggested, raising her eyebrows at him as she showed him the add.

"Kirby Atwood? Never heard of him…" He mumbled more to himself than anyone else.

"They say he will be a big thing." Nico cleared her throat, not sure if that had actually been in the article she had just read.

"Alright." He nodded in agreement, grabbing his briefcase. "I'll see you tonight then." He pecked her cheek.

"Yep, see you then." She wasn't even paying much attention to him at that moment, her mind was focused on the article, which also included a photo of Kirby who didn't seem to have changed at all.

Nervous. Yes, that was what she was feeling. Nico hadn't felt this way ever since, well it must have been long ago because there was no chance of her remembering.  
"Well… this is just photos…" Her escort seemed to be very disappointed about this.

"Yes, it's photos. That's art too you know." Nico cleared her throat, why did he need to complain, all he needed to do was tag along while she looked through at all the photos, mostly black and white, that were up on the walls.

Prince Charming in hiding only snorted amused. "Like literature, huh?" Oh why did she even take him? She could have taken Wendy and Victory, but that also meant explaining why she was so nervous. But the biggest question of all, why was she even there with a guy who didn't think literature or photos weren't art?

Just about when Nico was about to respond something snarky and sarcastic something caught her eye. As she walked closer towards the photo a smile appeared on her face. It was the picture of her, or her back to be more precise. This was the picture she had loved so much, and so had he.

"Nico?" Her eyes widened and she spun around, it really was him.

"Kirby, hey." She gave him a smile as she looked him up and down, trying to find just one little thing that had changed but she couldn't find one.

"How… How have you been? It's great to see you." He hugged her and smiled. It really was good to see her again.

"I've been—" Nico started but was interrupted by a male voice and an arm wrapping around her waist.

"And who are you?" The escort of her dreams, well most likely nightmares, asked in an over-protective manner.

"This is Kirby Atwood, the artist, or whatever you wanna call him." This earned her a very confused look from Kirby, she'd have to explain it later then. "Kirby, this is Jason Brown, my…"

"Boyfriend." He added himself, not exactly something that made Nico happy.

"Hey, nice to meet you…" Kirby shook his hand, forcing a smile on his face. He didn't like this guy, but he didn't know whether it was of the guy himself or because of the fact that he had introduced himself as her boyfriend.

"Yeah, likewise…" Awkward moment, they didn't like each other, perfect… "So how do you two know each other?" The over-protective boyfriend wrapped his arm tighter around Nico who looked as if she wanted to dig herself a hole and disappear in it forever.

"We are…" She tried to think of a good way to put it, the truth would probably be the best, or not?

"Good friends." Kirby chimed in and smiled, seeing Nico being pretty uncomfortable with the situation.

"That surely is nice, isn't it?" Josh took a sip of his drink as a tall brunette came up behind Kirby, smiling at him so Nico's face dropped entirely. Well lovely.

"Aren't you going to introduce me babe?" Babe, gum chewing girl, the 20s aren't a good time.

"Uhm yeah… Melissa, that's Nico Reilly and uhm… Her partner." Kirby introduced politely.

"I'm his girlfriend!" Melissa grinned and Nico gave her a slight smile, trying not to scratch her eyes out. "Can you believe that, I'm dating one of the hottest new artists in New York City!! Isn't that exciting?" She smiled at Jason.

"I'm Jason Brown. Professor Jason Brown." He smiled rather smugly. Another fact Nico hated about him. But if there was only negative sides, why did she even date him, why was she there with him and on top of all that WHY IN THE WORLD did she introduce him to people, and the dumb brunette?

"A professor!!! Well look at that, I meet really important people tonight!" She grinned and she meant it.

"Well, how about I get you a drink?" He offered her.

"Oh I'll come with you!!" She walked after him, leaving Nico and Kirby by themselves.

"Well, she seems… nice." Nico broke the ice after a long and awkward silence. But to her surprise Kirby only laughed at her lame attempt to start small talk.

"You couldn't come up with anything better than nice?"

"Well you meet a person for only a minute and psycho analyze them?" She raised her eyebrows but had to laugh as well. "I couldn't have smart, now could I?"

"She's not stupid… But not everyone is you, Nico." He told her and she only nodded her head, this girl was definitely not her, not even decades before. "So you like it so far?"

"I love it. Your photos are so amazing and with so much depth." She gave him a smile, this time not trying to sugar-coat anything.

"So what was the 'artist or whatever' about? Should I be insulted?"

"No, no, no, no." She chuckled and stepped a bit closer. "He thinks that photography isn't a real… art. Neither is literature."

"Well that must have gotten underneath your skin." Kirby laughed as well, he couldn't imagine her staying with someone who thought literature wasn't an art.

"It did… And it does… Oh well, he's a Math professor, I think that should explain the ignorance."

"Definitely. I was horrible at Math…"

"Oh trust me, so was I."

"It was really great to talk to you again, but I should welcome the mayor… Or whoever that is, but I voted for him, I believe. How about we have coffee some time?" He offered her with a smile.

"Coffee sounds great." Nico nodded as they hugged goodbye.

"Alright, I'll call you." And with that he disappeared in the crowd to welcome the 'mayor or whoever'.

* * *

Okay that was it!!!!!

**Review por favor! (: Let me know if I should continue.**


End file.
